


What you want it to be

by Phandom_Doodles



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, Vaginal Sex, minor top drop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom_Doodles/pseuds/Phandom_Doodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole bunch of pairings/prompt fills, PWP, each chapter is a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I had posted about this before, asking for prompts in the comments. The work was deleted for not actually having any story in it at the time but now the prompts are being filled, it meets the terms and conditions of this site, so hopefully there shouldn't be a problem. If there is and this gets deleted, I will let you know what will be happening in the notes at the end of chapter 25 of my story ['All for you, Brother'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1231903/chapters/2526112)
> 
> Anyhoo, this first chapter is a prompt fill for bval_1 who asked for
> 
> “Kat Dennings/Chris Evans :D Chris Hemsworth is having a party/get together at his house or something & has invited all his Marvel co-stars (Chris Evans, Kat Dennings, Robert Downey Jr, Jeremy Renner, Tom Hiddleston, Mark Ruffalo, Scarlett Johansson, Samuel L. Jackson, Cobie Smulders, Clark Gregg, Natalie Portman, Zachary Levi, etc) & at the party Chris Evans & Kat Dennings meet & hit it off really well & as they go further into the day/night they fall for each other & hook up & live happily ever after”
> 
> If you wish to leave a prompt for me to fill, see the notes at the end for details.
> 
> Each chapter will be named by the pairing, all pairings in tags are what I have prompts for, more will be added when I receive them.
> 
> (EDIT: okay I have decided to turn this into a series, rather than chapters, it should make it easier for people to find the story. Will subscribers be updated when a new part it added to a series? I don't want to cause confusion.)
> 
> thank you :)

"Chris!" His co-star and friend -who just so happened to share his name- greeted him at the door of his house, Chris Hemsworth had organised a party at the apartment he had hired while filming, to celebrate finally wrapping up the scenes for 'Marvels Avengers Assemble' and Chris hadn't really been sure he was going to go but then received a shitload of messages telling him that his star spangled ass had better be there.

"How's it going man?" He asked, shaking the other Chris's hand as he stepped inside. He shrugged off his jacket and Chris took it from him, hanging it up on a nearby hanger.

"Not too bad, thanks mate. There are a few people already here; I'm still waiting on the rest." He beamed back. "Oh and Sam messaged to say he wouldn't be able to make it, and some joke about being too old for drunken house parties. He chuckled.

Chris walked through the living room and looked around, the kitchen was connected to the living room, just to the left the small hallway leading to a few bedrooms were on the right and there was an outside balcony with a nicely sized pool which was accessible through the kitchen. He spotted Jeremy, Tom, Scarlett and Zach, as well as a couple of people he didn't know laughing about something in the kitchen, drinks in hand and it seems that The Aussie had gone all out for this party. A table had been erected and was full of a complete array of different drinks and snacks, there was loads!

He moved over when Tom spotted him and called him over with a wave. Scarlett greeted him with a kiss on the cheek as Tom pushed a beer into his hands, waggling his eyebrows cheerfully at him. He smiled in thanks and took a long swig from the ice cold bottle. It felt good, the liquid running down his throat, since it was really hot on this particular day, not that he wasn't used to it.

"I'm surprised Robert didn't come with you." Tom said, his accent thick.

"Nah." He said. "He text to say I had to show up but I haven't heard from him since." Which didn't surprised either of them, Robert would not turn up this early, you can't make an entrance to only six people, he would want a full audience. Chris smirked at the thought and Tom raised his eyebrows but Chris just shook his head.

"So, Chris." Scarlett addressed him. "Looking forward to working together again?"

"We've only just finished working together, aren't you sick of seeing me yet? I am." Chris laughed jokingly, he and Scarlett had grown to be really good friends since working together on The Avengers. Of course he had seen some of her work before; he was a big fan so to get to work with her just once was amazing. She just gave him one of her 'looks' and he soon backtracked.

"Ahh, you know I am, Miss Romanov." He said, leaning down to kiss her hand, like he could imagine Steve Rogers doing. She laughed and pulled her hand away in mock disgust. 

"Hey, you hittin' on my girl?" Jeremy said, coming to stand next to Scarlett, wrapping his arm possessively around her waist and glaring at Chris, though he could see the humour in his eyes.

Chris didn't need to answer because Scarlett quickly turned on him, giving him a death glare if ever there was one and Jeremy moved back, putting his hands up in surrender. "I ain't nobody's 'girl'!" She warned, poking him in the side, making him jump back with a rather unmanly squeak. 

Chris smiled while watching them as he heard noise in the direction of the door. He looked over and saw Natalie walking through; a bottle of wine in her hands and just behind her was Kat Dennings. Chris had only ever met both of them briefly, since neither of them were actually in the Avengers so they hadn't gotten to work together. Natalie was one of them really petite women, quite timid looking but whose presence always filled the room and Kat looked like the type of women who knew herself, she came across as very confident and maybe quite loud.

"Ladies, gents and aliens...the real party has arrived." Ah yes, Chris thought, loud wasn't far off. They walked over and Natalie hugged him after the other Chris while Kat took Tom into a huge embrace and wiggled from side to side with him. Ohh that's right, Chris thought, hadn't she been _with_ Tom at some point? He had heard that they were a thing but he knew not to believe tabloid rumours, and had never bothered to ask since it was their business. Either way, they seemed friendly enough now.

"Hey." Chris said, leaning forward to give her a peck on the cheek as she came over to greet him.

"You're Chris...Evvvans, right?" She asked, elongating his last name, her voice going high, as though she wasn't sure if she was guessing it right. He smiled and nodded. "The one and only." 

"Kat." She said with a big smile. The other Chris turned up the music and they had to shout to hear each other but she left to talk to some of the others after a few minutes anyway, as did Chris. 

It was a couple of hours before old 'Tony Stark' finally turned up. Cobie and Clark had already arrived sometime beforehand. He walked in with Mark and a dazzling smile, complete with sunglasses and an expensive suit.

That's when the party really kicked in, most people were already well on their way to the warm fuzzy feeling of the alcohol and the music had a continuously strong but low beat. Tables had been moved to the edge of the room, along with the chairs and sofas and people took to the middle of the room to dance. All the girls were up, along with Tom, of course, that guy would dance just about anywhere. The other Chris went up and joined some time later and then pretty much everyone was up, working up a sweat, shaking their asses and having a really good time.

There was a sense of relief that came with this party. They had literally just wrapped up the filming and there was always a high that followed with the first few days after.

When it got a bit too hot and he needed to sit down, Chris grabbed another beer and went and sat on one of the sofas, sitting back and trying to cool down. He loved to take a step back sometimes, move into the background and see the people around him, watch them as they continued with their evenings. 

Rob was standing in the kitchen, telling some elaborate story to a small group of people who were all smiling and laughing along. The other Chris was having some kind of mock dance-off with Tom, Natalie, Kat, Scarlett and Jeremy who was mostly just taking the piss out of all of them. They were all laughing and shouting and joking, being really playful and close, like, physically close. It was brilliant to know what such good friends they had all become because of the marvel movie franchise, and how lucky they had all been to have been a part of it.

Chris had gotten quite lost in thought, he didn't realise that anyone had approached him until he felt them plonk down of the couch next to him. He looked to his left and was greeted by Natalie, puffing and panting, still laughing with Kat who had sat next to her as they took some time to calm down from dancing too.

"Isn't this brilliant?" Natalie said to him, her eyes not quite focussing on his properly, she was a bit drunk. He smiled and nodded to her. "Absolutely. You girls looked like you were having fun." He added. They both hummed in agreement and then made small talk with him for a bit.

"Okay." Natalie said after a while. "Well I'm gonna go and get another drink and then I'm back on the dance floor, you two coming?" She asked, glancing either side to Kat and Chris.

"You go." Chris said. "I'm good right here." He was still a bit too hot to dance, the air felt really thick because of all the people and noise.

"Yeah, I'm fine here too, I'll be up soon." Kat agreed and Natalie got up and moved over to Clark who was by the drinks table, chatting to mark.

"Good night?" Kat asked and Chris turned his head to see her looking at him.

"Huh? Ohhhh, yeah...uh...so far sure, you?" She nodded and took his beer, pulling it up to her lips and taking a quick gulp before handing it back to him. Chris just gave her an amused look for her cheekiness, not that he was really bothered, and there was plenty of beer around anyway. He took a drink from the bottle and felt the head of the bottle was slightly sticky against his lips, pulling back he realised it was her lip-gloss.

"Ack!" He said, wiping at his mouth as she laughed at the slight traces of red on his own mouth, barely visible in the dim light.

"Sorry." She said, though she didn't sound like she was really that remorseful. "...Stuff gets sticky, especially when it's this warm." She leaned forward and wiped at a part of his lip he missed and he nodded in appreciation with a small chuckle.

"So, you're captain America, huh?" She asked a few seconds later.

"Captain Steven Rogers, at your service ma'am." He joked, offering his hand so he could kiss hers. It was a running joke that all of the actors from The Avengers had, where they would randomly fall into character for a moment but he wasn't sure she would get it, and now it seemed like a stupid idea.

She placed her hand in his but then just shook it vigorously and kind of awkwardly and said. "Darcy Lewis." In a very bright, peppy voice. Ah, he thought, so she did get it. He laughed to himself and she took is drink again but this time he remembered to wipe around the top before drinking, himself.

He looked around and watched the others dancing for a bit while he shared his drink with the cheeky brunette. The talked about anything that came to mind; films, their next job, their previous jobs. They told each other stories and funny memories from their past and just about everything else.

Kat was one of them people, who were just so unbelievably beautiful, but then so casual and relaxed. She was comfortable in her own skin, and it was strikingly clear, the confidence in the way she moved, in the way she spoke so openly. He found himself watching her closer when she spoke. She had moved into the seat where Natalie had as, next to Chris so she could talk to him better. He watched her lips as they formed each word and how her own eyes flicked over his features subconsciously while she was talking.

A few shared beers later and they were still talking, she was sitting closer, he was sure, not that he minded. It was already really hot in there and she smelled really good, a kind of sweet fruity smell and he just wanted to lean forward and take a deep breath in. He didn't of course, he realised how weird that would have been, a slight conversation killer.

She leaned against him and their conversation turned a bit more personal. She had initiated it but during the process he learned that she wasn't currently seeing anyone, though there was this guy who kept messaging her, saying he went to school with her and they should meet up. She was trying to get rid of him and didn't know how he got her number. Chris and her also exchanged numbers, since they were talking about it and it was always nice to have contacts right?

"You wanna dance?" She asked a few minutes later and he nodded and waited for her to get up. She grabbed his hand as she did and pulled him up and towards the makeshift dance floor. The music had been really similar, virtually the same beat throughout and they were soon moving their bodies to match the rhythm, bumping into a few of the others.

Tom and Scarlett who were really getting into it had moved towards them at some point and were laughing as they shook their butts and as good as humped against them. That was always a weird thing about going out dancing with people, everyone always became really comfortable to rub their body against friends and sometimes complete strangers but it was perfectly acceptable to do that. 

Chris had always been the kind of guy who could simply 'survive' on the dance floor. He didn't have any fancy moves or any particular dancing skills like it seemed everyone else did but he knew enough to be able to pass as a suitable enough dancer. Kat, in the other hand, seemed to really know her stuff. She wiggled her hips and turned and smirked at him, batting her eyes, whipping her hair, completely seducing him with her body and confidence. She had him moving against her in seconds and they danced and laughed and sweated and drank and Chris felt so freaking good in this moment. Everything was just hot and sweaty and breathy and so much fun.

His confidence grew to almost match her own and soon he was as good as grinding his hips against her, his hands moving between her waist and back as hers felt their way along his shoulders and neck. Then she turned round, pressing her back against his chest and rubbing her bum against him, which meant his crotch of course and he breathed in a little, more out of embarrassment when he felt his cock respond in the confines of his pants. He pushed her away, just a little bit to stop the friction and she turned, giving him a small confused frown. He smiled and leaned in towards her, to speak into her ear.

"You can't do those kinds of things to me; I'm not much good at keeping...'things'...calm. He said, raising his eyebrows and looking downwards. "If you get what I mean." He laughed but he knew his face was burning a bit. He hoped it wouldn't be noticeable in the light and the fact that they would already be quite red from the dancing.

"Ohh." She said, a mischievous gleam creeping onto her expression. "Sorry." 

Chris leaned his face closer to hers, holding the eye contact and smiling slowly. "You’re not even remotely sorry." He accused. She just smirked more and turned around again but he jumped back before she could do anything. He soon moved forward, taking her by the waist and pulling her to him. If she was going to play it that way, then he would do his damnedest to beat her at that game.

He danced against her, still trying to hold her eye contact even though her back was to him. He turned her head gently and pushed himself closer to her, feeling her press her hips back into him and damn, when did this all become so sexual? His cock had grown hard enough that it was uncomfortably restricted under the material of his clothes. He needed to adjust himself so that no one would know but for now it was okay because she blocked anyone's view.

He knew when she had felt his arousal against her because she suddenly pressed backwards quite sharply and he almost key out a surprised moan, just about managing to pull it back into a hum. He wasn't sure quite when things had changed but the next thing he knew, he was grinding himself against her backside and she was punching back, moving just enough to be able to call it dancing but to anyone who wasn't too drunk, which was pretty much no one by the looks of things, it was pretty obvious that there was way more to it than that.

He cheekily let one hand drop from her waist, pressing in between them and squeezing her bum somewhat gently. She jumped a little and leant back, turning her head to speak into his ear.

"Bedroom?" One word, simple enough right? At this moment in time it certainly was. He quickly nodded and looked towards the direction of the two bedrooms, he had thought there were three but one turned out to be a bathroom. Kat walked forward and he had to quickly catch up to hide the bulge in his pants, since he couldn't exactly rearrange himself in the middle of all these people.

It wasn't far from the bedrooms anyway and the one was occupied, they didn't stay long enough to find out, by whom and hurried into the empty room. They had no idea if this was Chris's or not since the bed was all made and the room looked tidy, so maybe it wasn't, then again, they didn't really know that much about Chris's living habits. Not that either of them could have given the smallest fuck right now.

Kat threw her bag in the general direction of the bed and pushed Chris against the wall and then her mouth was on his, her body pressing invitingly against his and his mind went rather numb.

"Just so you know." She breathed into his currently open mouth. "I never do this."

"Oh...uh...yeah, me neither...I feel...like a teenager." He chuckled, quickly cut off by her tongue invading his mouth. She really knew what she wanted, he thought, and it seemed she intended on taking it.

She ground her hips against him, similar to how she had on the dance floor but now she wasn't holding back, there was no one to see them now, they could do what they want. She slid down his body until her knees hit the floor, her face just under his hips.

"Kat." He whispered, and really, there was only one thing that entered a man’s mind when anyone kneeled down in front of them, and it's not exactly like she was there to tie his shoelaces. She pressed her hand against his cloth covered arousal and he pushed his hips into it with a hum, trying to get more.

He heard the zipper more than felt it as she undid his jeans, but he definitely felt the cool air reach his cock when she pulled him out of his underwear and stroked him a couple of times. He moaned faintly, just the thought of what she was about to do sent a shiver through him.

"You clean?" She asked simply and at first, his alcohol addled brain thought she was asking him if he showered and he almost answered accordingly until he realised that she was asking him if he was _clean._ Simple question deserved a simple answer.

"Yes." He breathed. 

"You'd better not be lying." She warned. He looked down, his arousal halting enough for him to be serious and talk straight.

"I wouldn't lie, not about something like that." He said and she seemed happy enough with his answer because she nodded and levelled her eyes with the task in hand, so to speak. 

He felt a gentle flick against the tip of his cock before a surrounding warmth and his head fell back with a thud against the wall as a dizzying hum settled over him. He tried hard not to buck his hips as her mouth smoothed down his length but it became more difficult when she braced her hands against his thighs and sucked.

He moaned and pushed forwards, only held back just enough by her hands on his thighs but he managed to pull back and hold a little more still for a few minutes. Then she bit the head of his cock lightly as she pulled back and he had to push her off, albeit very reluctantly.

"Okay, if you want this to last longer than a few minutes, you're gonna have to stop." He murmured, glancing down and seeing her knowing smirk. "What?" Ha asked, amused.

"Not a single thing." She said, getting up and took his hand, making him follow her. She pulled him to her at the end if the bed and brought their mouths together. Chris smiled into the kiss as he tasted himself on her and then pushed her down onto the bed, climbing on top as he did. She crawled her way backwards until she just reached the pillow but instead of following her up, Chris stayed lower.

He stroked his hands up her legs, noticing that she had already kicked her shoes off and he did the same, mindlessly as his hands moved up towards the edge of her dress. She slid her hands into his hair, tugging lightly on the short strands and pulling his upwards slightly. She wanted him to move faster, he guessed.

He pushed up the material covering her thighs and let out a surprised chuckle to find she wasn't wearing any underwear, he glanced up and she was watching him.

"What?" She defended. "You don't think I could have worn underwear with a dress this tight do you?" He just laughed and placed his arms under her thighs so he could grasp her ass, and it made her legs open enough for his to slide his head forward. He heard her breathing change and knew he was having an effect on her.

"Is this what you want?" He said, extra breathy so she could feel it right where he knew she was sensitive, somewhat expecting her to moan and answer.

"Shut up and get on with it!" She demanded and ohhhh she was bossy, and he loved it.

"Very well, miss." He half mocked but didn't let her reply before pressing his tongue gently against her, moving around to find the right place. He heard her breath hitch and knew he had found it, tilting his head to glance up so he could see her face. Her eyebrows slanted upwards above her closed eyes and her mouth was open a bit, panting lightly.

She started gyrating her hips after a few minutes and he knew she was starting to get close. The hands in his hair were grasping tighter, not too painfully but enough that he was aware of them, sometimes moving his head for him, almost using his to pleasure herself and damn if his cock didn't twitch at that.

He moved his arm so he could press one finger halfway into her, pushing upwards and she came a few seconds later, not clamping particularly hard on his hand since her orgasm was mostly driven from where Chris was currently wiggling the tip of his tongue against. He pressed his face closer, moving his tongue more, drinking her sweet taste with a moan.

When he pulled back, she was completely relaxed against the bed, breathing deeply through her mouth. 

"Wow." She exhaled. Chris kissed along her thighs, moving upwards, pushing the dress up as he did but it stopped around her stomach and she had to sit up and undo the zip at the back to pull it up over her head. He sat back and pulled his own shirt off but had to stand up to remove his jeans properly.

"You got condoms?" She asked bluntly as he moved back onto the bed. He grabbed his jeans and patted down the pockets waiting for the familiar crinkling sound.

"Ah shit, they're in my jacket, which is out there." She tutted at him mockingly and then leaned over the bed to her bag and pulled out a couple of packets and throwing them at him.

"There's a couple of sizes there, just pick what fits." She said dismissively, lying back and waiting for him to get on with it. He didn't waste any time in pulling his own underwear off, stroking himself a few times before tearing open the packet of the right condom with his teeth and sliding it on quickly.

He moved back up her body, kissing up her stomach and between her breasts and then finally to her mouth while guiding his cock to her entrance and pressing in somewhat slowly. They both breathed in hard and he felt her muscles fluttering around him softly, becoming accustomed to his size. 

When she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him more into her, he took it as a sign that he could move and pulled back slowly to plunge back in at the same pace, only picking up when he felt the way ease a little and her sounds turned more pleasured. He thrust in a little harder and they both moaned and then he set a real pace.

She started to roll her hips after a while, working with him to bring them off together.

"Harder." She requested, he picked up but she grabbed his back. "Not faster, just harder." She explained and he tried to keep his pace the same, pressing into her harder and pushing his hips upwards more and he was rewarded with a few hard groans, that became more breathless. He stuck to this angle and technique as best he could.

His hips started to lose their rhythm after a while as he got closer to his own release. He tried to focus but his brain was numb, trying to let go and just enjoy this but he wanted to make her come again first. He brought one hand down, adjusting his body to lean on his left hand so he could cup her breast for a moment, pinching her nipple lightly and moving lower to massage her with his fingers while he thrusted into her relentlessly.

He felt her walls clench against him tighter and knew Kat was almost there, a couple of harder thrusts and he had her. She squeezed him with her legs, her hands grasping at his sides, scratching him a little with her nails, not that he cared as he fucked her through it, trying to keep his own release at bay until she was done. He felt a sharp smack on his backside and looked up to see Kat smirking at him before doing it again and his hips bucked of their own accord as he spilled himself inside of her with a long, rough moan.

He sagged down, his head coming down to rest in the crook of her neck and they stayed there, breathing hard. Then they started laughing faintly, getting stronger as they gained their breath. Chris tangled his hands in her hair, and stroked down her arms, like she did down his back and they kissed, slowly, lazily, in that kind if un-rushed after sex kind of way, still laughing every now and again.

"Think Aussie-Chris would mind if we fell asleep in his bed?" She asked some time later.

"This was his bed?" He asked, lifting his head to look at her. She nodded with a smirk and he made a groan like noise. "I think he's already gonna kill us for fucking in here, I don't think sleeping will add much to our sentence." He grumbled. She patted his side and he rolled off next to her, wishing he could just stay there and fall straight to sleep but he forced himself to get up and stumble off into the side bathroom and clean himself up a bit, pulling the condom off, wrapping it in tissue and throwing it in the small bin by the sink.

He came back to the bed a couple of minutes later and Kat had climbed under the covers, still not clothed. He figured fuck it, and moved to get into the bed with her. "We will just get up earlier and leave before he comes in." He said.

"You think you would be up to doing this again?" She asked as he wrapped one arm over her waist and pulled her a little closer.

"Most definitely." He responded with a grin and they kissed before settling down to go to sleep.

...

"Oh god...guys! What the fuck?" Chris jumped up to see a wide eyed Chris staring at him incredulously.

Kat sat up just after he did. "I think we over slept." She muttered.

"I'll say." He replied, trying to hide his smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this has taken so long. I'm trying to keep on track, I promise.
> 
> Okay, so there was supposed to be a Darcy/Hulk story just before this one but I have deleted everything I have wrote at least five times now and am drawing up completely blank on how to fill it in, so it will be filled in, but I managed to get this done faster so figured I may as well post it and get back to this other one as best I can.
> 
> I was messing around and making this into a series but that all seems to complicated so I decided to scrap that and keep it as it originally was, in chapters rather than stand alone's. 
> 
> This story is for lab_girl, who asked for Dom/Sub Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. This my first time writing Dom/Sun and I know I have a lot to learn to make it better, which I will get the chance to do since there are at least three more prompts asking for such.
> 
> that is all, hope you enjoy.

Debriefing: The worst part of being a superhero, Tony thought to himself as he sat there listening to fury rant about how they could have kept everything a lot more low-key, which was all fine for him to say but when you have a giant alien species that thinks it can just come here and destroy things, it's a little hard to keep that shit quiet.

And so, as per usual, Tony ended up in a snarky argument with the Shield director, and neither of them was backing down. Steve had stood up and told Tony to stop but the engineer had simply snapped at the 'boy scout' and Steve had calmly sat back down to wait for him to finish his fight. 

Bruce had left almost as soon as the fight had started, he never stayed anywhere tense for long if he could help it, Thor had soon got bored and wandered off to find 'sustenance' with a deep chuckle and Natasha and Clint stayed to watched for lack of anything better to do.

Eventually Steve seemed to give up being polite and stood back up, back straight and posture tight, not messing around. 

"Stark!" He said sharply, not needing to raise his voice because he even managed to get Fury's attention. When Tony looked at him, a well masked look in his face but Steve could see that Tony knew. "That's enough." Was all he said before he turned and walked away, not needing to say more because he knew that Tony would follow him.

Tony stood for a few more seconds until he couldn't take the eyes of everyone left in the room boring into his back and sides and he stomped off after Steve.

It didn't take him long to catch up with the super soldier but Steve didn't stop or even slow down, nor did he look behind him to acknowledge that he knew Tony was there at all, but he knew, of course he knew and now the engineer could do nothing to stop the sudden fluttering in his stomach as he followed obediently.

Steve said nothing as he walked into his own rooms, Tony still a few feet behind him. The blond walked over to the door if the en suite bathroom and stopped, not Turing round to face the other man, he spoke calmly, his voice a quiet command. "Strip." He said. "Then lie down on the bed and wait until I say otherwise." Then he continued into the bathroom and closed the door.

Tony knew better than to disobey such a clear command. It had been a while now, since Tony had allowed Steve special access to Jarvis and knew that the captain would happily check on him using his own A.I.

Tony quickly stripped down and climbed onto Steve's bed, laying down on top of the covers on his stomach and turning his head to face the doorway of the bathroom, pressing his cheek against the cool pillow with a light sigh. He knew not to get too relaxed yet, for it wouldn't last long. Today was going to be about punishment, not pleasure after what he had done during the meeting.

He heard the sound of the shower a few seconds later and groaned inwardly. Steve was going to make him wait. He fidgeted around a bit and got more comfortable and then a few minutes later he fidgeted around again...and again...and again, still hearing the water going. 

Everyone knew that he and Steve were sort of a thing, they just didn't know to what extent. They weren't affectionate around anyone else and no one ever mentioned that they knew but it was just an obvious thing that people were aware of. He and Steve didn't share a room but he would often sneak into the blonds’ room after dark so they could, as Steve hand liked to put it, fondue.

As far as Steve's virgin awkwardness, it turns out that it was just a layer that Tony had needed to break through...a very _thin_ layer and once the engineer had managed to wear Steve down! he really hadn't expected to find that Steve wasn't quite as chivalrous as he seemed.

Of course, in public he was as polite as ever, and it wasn't an act, he really was that caring and the all around good guy, but there was a side of him that he had only allowed Tony to see, a side that he had been hesitant to show at all until he finally admitted it with a deep blush and only came round when he realised that Tony was okay with it and even interested in exploring this new information further.

And so...here they were. Everything fell quite naturally into place once they had both accepted that this was a thing that they had both wanted to do and set some ground rules. Together they had explored and learned more about themselves and each other than they ever had before.

As for their choice of... _roles,_ that had happened pretty much by itself. Steve had always been a leader, it's who he was and, quite literally, what he was made for, he was captain America for Chris's sake. And Tony, well it was no secret that Tony was the kind of guy who needed to be put in his place every once in a while, and who better to do that that Steve Rogers? Plus, he had generally learned to care for the guy, even if that had never been the intention.

Everything was suddenly more silent and then Tony realised that the water had been shut off, meaning that Steve was out of the shower and drying himself off to get dressed. It wouldn't be too long now and Steve would be here to... _deal with him._

It was actually much longer than Tony would ever be happy about before Steve finally opened the bathroom door. The engineer had to force himself not to react when he saw that Steve hadn't even bothered to get dressed, he had roughly towel dried his hair so it still fell loose and messy and there were a few drops of water up on his shoulders that he had missed when drying himself. Tony felt his cock stir at the sight but he didn't dare move.

Then Steve was out of his eyesight at Tony could only turn his head slowly to watch what he did. His heartbeat increased when he saw Steve bend down to grab the box under the bed. First he pulled out a black scarf and some rope, moving up to the bed silently, he pulled Tony's head back by his hair, still gently somehow and tied the scarf around his head, covering his eyes. Then he bound Tony's hands behind his back with the rope, just slightly on the uncomfortable side of tight. He pushed Tony up onto his knees and bound both of his feet the same way, pressing the other’s shoulders so now he lay in a sort of begging position.

Tony heard him move from the bed again, followed by the rustling and clanking of various things as Steve rummaged through their box of toys. He heard and slightly felt when Steve placed some things on the bed next to him but he couldn't tell what. All of this time, Steve still hadn't said a word too him. He grunted lightly though, when he had picked out all of the things he wanted to use during this session and Tony could only wait to see what he would do next.

Steve climbed onto the bed, gently rolling Tony onto his side and stretching out his legs, gaining access to the brunets cock. He felt Steve take his cock into hand and gave it one slow, teasing stroke, making Tony's breath hitch slightly, soon to be cut off by the feeling of material as he wrapped a leather ring around the base, tightening it until Tony hummed in discomfort and then clipping the metal studs into place, keeping him tight and secure. 

The blond lifted Tony back up onto his knees and turned him round so that he blindly faced him. Tony then felt something soft against his lips and he knew by scent just what it was but he waited for his command.

"Suck." Steve said quietly. "And you'd better take it all."

Tony obliged with a light moan, taking the flaccid cock between hip lips and using his tongue to get it wet before sinking down to the base. He could take him easily like this, but he knew that it wouldn't be so simple when Steve grew hard. Tony kept his movements soft and simple for now, after all, Steve certainly wouldn't be pleased if he hurt him. It wasn't long though before the engineer could feel the length starting to firm up against his tongue, pressing more towards his throat as it grew erect.

Tony kept his throat open and breathed through his nose steadily as the head of Steve's cock pushed into the back of his throat but he couldn't help it and he gagged and pulled back slightly to breathe but Steve held him in place, not pushing him back down but not letting him pull off completely either.

"Steady." Steve hummed and Tony calmed his breathing again, focussing as Steve pushed his head back down until his nose pressed into course, freshly trimmed hair. The brunet took a deep breath and could smell Steve's soap, vanilla with a hint of honey. Tony had tried to tell him a while ago that the soap was for women but Steve's simple argument had been that vanilla was a pod from a plant and not a gender. That had earned him a high five from Natasha. Still, Tony had gotten used to it and now even associated the smell with the soldier as it was all he used.

It started to get difficult for Tony to stay up and steady on just his knees, leaning over the way he was, he needed his hands to hold onto something. Steve started breathing heavier, his hips making the well known small humping movements, nudging against Tony's throat and the -technically- younger mans tongue sliding around the length of his cock, ready to take the captains load. The blond thrusted harder for a few seconds, his fingers tightening in Tony's hair, pulling him as deep as he could and used one hand to massage at the engineers throat, making him swallow uncontrollably around him as he released thick spurts of cum straight down the neck of his sub. The super soldier sure did make a lot of cum too, presumably an effect of the serum but Tony's moth was soon filled and he drooled out a load before he could swallow the previous squirt.

Tony licked up what he hadn't managed to swallow of the other mans fluids before Steve pushed him back and he sat back onto his thighs, waiting for what Steve had planned next.

"What do you say?" Steve asked after a few seconds.

"Thank you sir." Tony replied without a second’s hesitation. 

"That's right." Tony felt Steve get off the bed and then he heard a soft tapping sound. The blond had picked something up and was tapping it against his hand but it was anyone's guess as to what it was. Tony figured it out soon enough though when he heard the familiar sound of a bottle cap which he instantly knew was for the particular lubricant that they used. He heard a slimy sound as Steve slicked up the object and moved around Tony.

"Come on." Steve said simply with a light tap to Tony's ass and the brunet leaned forward, pressing his backside outwards as he balanced on his knees which were slightly apart, presenting himself to his Dom. He flinched when he felt a cold wetness on his entrance and then Steve was pressing the dildo into him slowly. Tony whined at the discomfort of no preparation but at least the blond had liberally slicked it up for him, he wasn't completely heartless. 

He pressed in what felt like all of it to Tony, but was probably only about half before he pulled it out completely. He could feel Steve breathing lightly against his ass and knew he was watching closely at the effete this was having on Tony. He heard a pleased hum and then the object was being pressed into him again, firmer this time, not stopping until he felt the wide end of it pressing up against his ass.

Then Steve adjusted his grip on the thing and twisted and moved it around, changing the angle and depth until Tony let out a quiet moan and automatically pressed back against Steve's hand, trying to get more and he knew he had found it. He tilted the dildo so that it pressed perfectly against Tony's prostate, the younger mans moans and twitches proving that he had indeed found the right place, and he let go of it. This caused it to move back just slightly so it barely touched where Tony wanted it most but was just enough to give him some tormenting pleasure.

Tony jolted hard when he suddenly felt the object hum to life inside him, he couldn't decide if he just felt it or if he could actually hear the dildo buzzing inside him and he didn't care, he pushed back against nothing, trying to make it slip into him more and he moaned and humped and _pleaded_ but nothing helped.

He hadn't even noticed that Steve had moved since he was so distracted by the buzzing in his ass but then the blond was holding his head and pressing a hard gag into his mouth, tilting his head forward so he could strap it. His hands pulled off him and Tony felt nothing but the whirring of the large dildo until Steve's hands were on his thighs, pushing his knees apart until Tony was unsteady on his knees, only to place a hard bar between his legs, stopping him from moving them back together. He strapped the bar to both knees and then pulled away.

Tony teetered about, trying to stay upright but it wasn't long before he lost balance and fell forward onto his face and chest, his ass stuck in the air as he couldn't move his knees to change position. He knew just how open and vulnerable he looked like this and couldn't help the flush of shame that crept across his face. He heard a small chuckle from Steve and knew that the older man had noticed.

"Well, that should keep you entertained for...how long? Shall we say...uh...one hour?" Tony let out a bewildered whine of protest. "No? Okay...two it is then. Have fun." Then Tony heard the door open and close and then there was only his heavy breathing and the faint buzzing coming from his backside which sounded so much louder now. He moaned and begged but no one replied.

It didn't take long for him to become close from the object embedded in his ass but the tight ring stopped him from being able to tip over the edge so he was stuck, with no escape from the torturous pleasure from the dildo but with no way to really get off. Still, he couldn't stop himself from humping the air more in his desperate attempt to get some kind of relief.

He didn't know how long it had been but he could feel the sweat running down his back, sides and face. He felt so overwhelmed right now, stuck in place, unable to move, unable to come, unable to get away from anything and when he felt yet another wave of an orgasm that just wouldn't quite wash over him, he gave in and called out from behind the gag, moaning long and loud, incoherently pleading for it to stop.

"Jarvis." Tony jumped when he heard the voice so clear and loud. Hadn't Steve left? "Record this part please." Tony shuddered as he heard the cameras move into place from the corners of the room. 

"I should broadcast this to the rest of the tower, bring it up on every screen, show everyone what a desperate little whore you are, trying to fuck yourself onto the toy." The engineer moaned and thrust back harder, offering himself for Steve's taking.

"It hasn't even been an hour yet, you know." The engineer whined out his plea, cut off sharp by a hard smack to his ass. He had even sensed Steve move from wherever he was before.

"That was quite the argument with director fury earlier, was it not?" The blond asked slowly, stroking the damp skin of Tony's backside warningly. Tony could only whimper.

"But I could care less about that. You were pretty rude to me though...if I remember correctly." Another hard smack followed Steve's words and Tony called out, his legs moving, trying to subtly crawl away from the offending hand but it got him nowhere, and Steve simply hit him harder for trying.

"Apologise." Steve demanded and Tony whined around the gag, trying to at least get the syllables out.

"Now you see-" Steve mumbled and then his next words were right against Tony's ear as the other leaned over him. "I just don't believe you yet." He finished, with a voice much too smug for Tony's liking as he yanked out the dildo and Tony felt his hole flutter, trying to clamp down on nothing, quickly closing back to normal with another sharp slap from Steve's palm.

Steve continued to spank him randomly for a while, using different amounts of pressure and changing speed a lot to Tony could never guess when the next hit would come. He kept apologising over again as it went on, begging Steve to believe him but it all came out in spluttered, muffled mess.

One more hard spank was all it took to send him too far and Tony broke, crying and drooling and sweating into the pillow, the muscles in his back and legs falling limp and he slumped uncomfortable but too out of it to care. He waited for the next spank to break him completely, to send him to the place of no return but it never came. Instead he felt Steve's hand press softly against the raw skin and Tony moaned as a sharp burning sting spread across his backside.

Then a hot wet tongue dragged along the same spot where his hand had been, flaring the fire anew and he continued to cry as Steve tortured his ass more, but gently now. 

"Good." He praised quietly. "You're doing real good. Stay with me just a little longer." 

Tony felt hands at the back of his head and then the gag fell away, finally allowing him to close his mouth and lick some of the drool away from his bottom lip but he could do nothing about the fluids dripping from his chin and down his neck, still, he was happy for this small freedom.

The tongue returned to his burning ass and moved inwards slightly as Steve pressed wet, open mouthed kisses along his skin, irritating the hot sting more but Tony was too distracted by the warm tongue approaching his hole to care about the pain. Then Steve's hands were on his cheeks again, spreading him so he could press his mouth against him and seemed to try and make out with his ass. Tony moaned and sobbed against the pillow, pushing back into Steve's face, begging for more which Steve now was happy to give.

A firm tongue pocked and prodded and then finally pushed its way inside him and Tony bucked and cried out, yelling a lot but not really saying anything but there was definitely begging in there somewhere. Then Steve quickly pulled back and pressed two fingers inside him, rubbing upwards, knowing just where to press to send Tony into a rut. The engineer jolted hard and pretty much sat back onto Steve's thrusting fingers.

Tony felt a hand on his hips which pressed, urging Tony down onto his side, which was difficult with the spreader bar but slowly they managed to get him down and then roll him onto his back, Steve's fingers still buried deep inside him, pressing constantly against his prostate. Then he felt as the blond lowered down and took Tony's more than ready cock into his mouth, sucking him down, almost to the base and swallowing round the head. The brunet nearly screamed with the sheer frustration if being brought so piercingly close to orgasm but not being able to come. His cock twitched, desperately trying to do its job and give up its thick fluids, stopped only by the leather ring. 

Steve pulled back and Tony could sense that he was watching him, looking at his face which was contorted with pure torture and need. He felt the thumb and finger of Steve's free hand as they pinched the metal stud on the cock ring and he paused and listened to the sounds of his sub begging him so desperately. He knew just how pent up the engineer would be after all of this build up and Tony could only beg over and over.

"Don't come." He commanded, only giving Tony long enough to whimper in dread before he pressed both fingers up hard against his prostate, rubbing in relentless circles as he clipped the metal stud and pulled the leather free from the other mans deeply flushing cock.

The moment Tony was free from the leather ring, his head flew back and he came, his cock shuddering and spewing forth its thick offerings as the black behind his eyes sparkled with bright fluttering lights and his body went completely rigid from the complete force of the long awaited orgasm. Surely Steve had known he wouldn't have had the slightest chance of holding that back and wouldn't punish him for it, he could only hope. 

When Tony's head cleared enough to take in his surroundings, even with his eyes still covered, he realised that Steve was continuing to finger him open, much smoother now too, he had added more of the lube and Tony knew exactly what was next, Steve wouldn't play with him any longer. He let out a relieved hum to himself and he awaited the abuse he had wanted from the start.

They had long since stopped wearing condoms with each other, a decision they made together first since Steve hadn't been with anyone sexually since before he was a giant ice cube and Tony hadn't had anyone since pepper -although there might have been that one time, he was very drunk- but they both got health checks for all that stuff and agreed to do so every time they were intimate with someone else, even though the rule was to always use protection with someone else, it was merely a precaution. Though neither of them had been with anyone else since they decided to sleep together, Tony especially found himself content with their sex live; perhaps more content than he had ever really been before.

Tony's mind was brought back to reality when Steve removed his fingers and carefully lifted him up to turn him over onto his knees again, pressing Tony's head down into the bed and planting another kiss to his sore ass which was up in the air, ready and waiting. Steve moved up onto the bed properly and rested his hard cock against the backside of his sub. He felt hands slide down the side of his shivering thighs and then Steve lined up, ready to drive into him.

"Push back." The blond breathed. "Fuck yourself back onto my cock."

Tony moaned a mixture of pleasure and the pain from the ache in his bones which were now screaming at him to get out of his bindings and stretch. That wasn't happening anytime soon though and he pressed backwards, his well prepared hole easily taking the thick length. Steve groaned deeply and held onto Tony's hips, still not moving as the other man flushed deeply in shame and continued to work himself on his doms cock.

It took a while but Tony slowly became hard again and he was panting and sweating heavily before Steve finally pressed his chest down against him, silently stilling the engineer before he started moving, slowly thrusting in and out, pulling out a litany of sounds from the younger man.

Tony hummed loudly and repeatedly, matching Steve's thrusts, even as they picked up pace when he finally started to lose it to the high of the moment. The blond grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face down into the bed, seemingly giving him more leverage to pound into him harder. The whole room was now just rough grunts, harsh pants and moans mixed with the sound of their sweaty skin slapping together obscenely.

Steve had the stamina of a god, the energy of a six year old and frankly, he was almost insatiable. Tony could feel himself building up to the edge again but he knew that he would be thoroughly beat after this and wouldn't be able to do anymore even if Steve could.

As it turned out, it was Steve who came first, racing past Tony's own building climax and pressing deeply into the younger man, his cock pulsing his hot seed inside Tony, not even slowing down his hard thrusts, somehow managing to stay hard. He even leaned down and grasped Tony's cock to help tip him over and it wasn't long before the engineer sighed loudly in pure relief as he spilled over Steve's hand and his bed covers. He sagged before he had even finished and everything blurred out, all sound went foggy and he cared about nothing anymore as he fell into his perfect place.

Somehow Steve kept going and even managed to come again a few minutes later, Tony would never quite know how he did that but in this moment, he was too out of it to care, he was simply happy to be filled up more by his dom. They stayed in place, not like Tony had much choice, and just breathed hard for a few moments, Steve stroking down various parts of his subs body, praising him silently. This was the part where Steve would get super gentle with him, almost like flipping a switch, the power game had ended and although he was still Tony's dom, the Steve that everyone knew would now shine through to make sure that Tony was okay.

"You did good." Steve whispered against tony back, pulling out of the younger man who whimpered sorely at him. He continued to hush the sweaty mess as he undid the bindings on his wrists, holding his wrists in place behind his back and slowly stretching his arms out so it didn't hurt so much, rather than letting them drop as he had made the mistake of doing previously. Then he removed the spreader bar between Tony's legs, still hushing him and praising him as he did. He massaged at the quivering thighs and rubbed at his red knees before pulling each leg out even slower than with his arms since all of his weight had been on his knees for so long, this would be agony for the engineer if he wasn't careful.

Tony whined as his sore knees twinges and cracked painfully but Steve was persistent with stretching him out and the pain dulled into an ache before long.

"That's good. Come back to me, Tony. Nice and easy buddy, relax." He wouldn't want to bring Tony out of his fall too quickly for fear of freaking him out or something of the like. He stroked down his back and legs and ruffled his hair which was stuck to his soaked face. He would clean Tony up soon but he would not leave his sub before he had come back up to him. It was quite well known to Steve that Tony would very easily go into sub-drop, even if Steve did everything possible to bring him out of subspace as smoothly as he could.

Tony was mumbling incoherently as Steve lay next to him, pulling his sub close and stroking him gently, and whispering sweetly to him. Slowly, the brunet came round to himself again, moving more in a controlled manner but still pretty much limp except for some twitching and shaking. Steve kissed his head and stroked his hair back. When Tony dropped, he dropped deep, it was like he was a different person to the arrogant, self assured billionaire that everyone knew, he was a sobbing, quivering mess, vulnerable and almost scared.

"Th-thank you-u." He stuttered finally, lifting a shuddering hand to hold Steve's face.

"You needed that, huh?" The blond whispered to him, bringing one hand up to cover the other mans on his face, stroking the back with his thumb and smiling lightly. Tony nodded and nestled his head against the firm chest of his lover.

They lay like this for a while, warm and sated and comfortable before Steve as good as picked Tony up to carry him to the bathroom. His en suite had a walk in shower and there was even a seating area, the most extravagant thing Steve had ever seen but it was very useful for times like now, when they'd had a rough session and Tony was like a strand of spaghetti.

He sat Tony down and told Jarvis to turn on the water while he kneeled down in front of the limp man, he was aware enough to hold himself up by now though and then the water came on, at the perfect temperature, Jarvis must have used their body temperatures to find the best contrast.

Steve washed Tony slowly, soaping the man’s hair and using his hands to wash his body. Tony blushed and moaned in light shame at some of the more intimate places but it wasn't like he hadn't done this before and he wanted to properly look after his lover.

"You are so beautiful like this, so languid and needy but you did so well baby, you did everything perfectly, you know that don't you?" He took Tony's head into his hands and watched him nod slowly, he was coming back into himself now and god, it took him quite some time to recover but he was always so placid and relaxed when he returned. 

He let Tony sit under the water spray while he washed himself and then they both got out to get dry. 

"Did you really make Jarvis record everything?" The first proper thing Tony had said to him since their session. Steve nodded with a small smile.

"Maybe next time, I'll make you watch it while you fuck yourself with that dildo since I know it's your favourite." He smiled more at the small shudder that ran through the engineer.

They quickly changed the covers, not bothering with the under sheets since they didn't really touch them and climbed into the bed, it was a couple of hours before dinner and Jarvis would alert them if they were needed. They lay in close proximity for a while, one of Tony's legs over Steve's, lounging lazily while his head rested half on his shoulder, kissing the skin repeatedly every few minutes or more, breathing in the scent of the other, fingers stroking comfortingly. 

"I didn't go too far did I?" Steve asked very quietly sometime later.

"Not at all." He replied. "Why?" Steve just hummed an unsure sound and Tony lifted his head to look at him properly. It wasn't too often but sometimes when they played for punishment, Steve could go into what they believed to be called 'top drop' which was similar to the depression that subs could go into afterwards due to all the hormones and adrenaline and then it was Tony's turn to look after his dom and make sure he didn't get guilty over their consensual time together.

"Hey." Tony whispered, tilting the other man’s head towards him. "Today was amazing okay? I feel fantastic with you right now. Thank you." He leaned up and kissed Steve slowly and intimately, opening his mouth to the other and letting him wander into the deepness of his mouth with his tongue submissively. This wasn't a kiss about leading anywhere, simply enjoying the here and now, being together and sharing the intimacy of themselves in a non sexual way.

"You know I love our sessions, even if they are about punishment." Tony said pulling away from their kiss, silently enjoying the was Steve's lips were so slightly swollen.

"I know, me too." Steve responded. "Just...if it ever does become too much or if I go too far, you will tell me right?" It was strange for Tony to be the only one who knew that this guy who was so kind and caring and unbelievably chivalrous, was also into dominating him into submission and doing the things that he did to him, no one would ever believe it if he were to tell anyone, which he had no intention of doing, he loved that it was like their little secret, like only they could see each other for who they were at their most vulnerable.

"Of course I will, we have our safe word remember? That's there for you too, if you ever feel like I'm asking too much, and you know that I can do that when I'm really out of it, then use it and bring us both back up to a comfortable level, agreed?"

Steve snuggled closer, pressing his nose into Tony's hair to breathe him in and whispered "Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lab_girl, this is the second prompt if I am not mistaken. An unusual pairing, Tony Stark/Phil Coulson added with the prompt of fluffy smut. one that I have not seen before but it was interesting to write and hopefully it will be an interesting read.
> 
> I am posting this at a bit of a rush too because I have a ton of stuff to do so my spell check was hasty to say the least so if it is riddled with errors, I can only apologize in advance.

Tony looks over the crowd of people as best he can until his eyes land on who he has been searching for. He's not looking at him though, smiling politely and chatting to some people. Tony could swear that man lived in a suit; it was like a second skin or something.

He spent ages secretly watching the other man while also chatting idly to all of the clingy and unbelievably pretentious guests that he had to pretend to give two shits about for the sake of publicity. Truth be told, he couldn't wait to just get back and knock back a couple of glasses of his best scotch and then fuck his lovers brains out.

"Mr Stark." A warmly deep voice spoke smugly behind him. He knew exactly who it was before he turned around.

"Good evening 'Agent'." He said rather arrogantly, sipping at his crappy, over expensive champagne, wishing it was the burning warmth of his usual poison of choice. Coulson smiled that thin, calm smile that always seemed to be etched onto his face. Tony pretended to spot someone he had recognised, brushing passed the agent to get to them, he leaned subtly close to the others ear as he did.

"Five minutes, leave through the left wing and meet me in the first office on the right. Don't be late." And continued towards a random person he didn't recognise, but seemed to recognise him perfectly as she opened her arms to embrace him with a loud greeting. He didn't hug her, wasn't a big fan of physical contact with random strangers but he smiled and spoke for a couple of minutes before heading towards the left wing and sneaking, as best he could, out to head down the corridor on the right.

...

The door to the office opened quietly and Tony grabbed the first flash of black jacket he could see, yanking the older man through the door and closing it quickly.

"Did anyone see you?" He asked. Coulson just looked at him, a little flustered by the rough handling.

"Jesus, no Tony, no one saw me." 

"Good." Tony breathed before slamming the agent against the wall and attacking his mouth savagely and palming at his currently soft cock through his trousers, with every intention of making a change to the soft part very soon. Coulson hummed, completely out of control of the situation, just as Tony liked it as he pressed closer, quickly telling him to hush as they heard noises just outside their door. People never stayed in the huge halls for long, leaving to find private rooms for more 'private' conversations. Tony quietly turned the lock on the handle and got back to entertaining the man who was currently pinned to the door.

"God, fuck, I've been waiting to do this all day." Tony breathed into the others mouth, pressing his hand more insistently on the now, nicely firming cock in Coulson's pants.

"You were planning this all day?" Coulson spoke when Tony pulled away enough to let him, but only because he had found a more entertaining place to kiss, along the agent’s throat and round to the side of his neck, to bite at his ear, earning him a gorgeous grunt.

The noise outside grew louder and they both jumped when someone turned the door handle to try and get in, but gave up when they realised it was locked. They both laughed quietly and when the engineer was happy that Coulson was pleasantly aroused, he sank down to his knees, looking up and enjoying the wide eyes shock on his lovers face.

"What are you doing?" Coulson hissed as Tony quickly undid his pants to pull out his smooth, semi-hard cock. "If we get caught..."

"Well you'd better keep it down then." Tony mused, his only warning before he wrapped his lips gently around the hot flesh, loving the sigh of pleasure mixed with dread from the other. Coulson seemed to protest weakly but his hands were already grabbing their way into Tony's hair and trying to control the movements of his head, trying to make him go deeper but Tony held his hips to keep just the head in his mouth, letting his tongue lick and lap at him to get him wet and slick so he could take him easier.

He slowly pressed forwards; ignoring the pleading sounds to go faster and sank down until Coulson's cock was comfortably nestling in the back of his throat. He pressed his tongue up against the underside of the hot length and sucked lightly, smiling inwardly as the grunt he got from the agent, who bucked forward automatically. Tony had been ready for it and pulled back just in time, moving to suck and lick at the slick head, tonguing at the slit and lapping up the light salty taste, beading from the small hole.

"God damn, fuck, Tony!" Coulson babbled and gripping his hair tighter, pulled the younger man’s head back down onto him and back up, fucking his face and using Tony's head to pleasure himself. Tony couldn't resist and massaged himself through his dark jeans, just to ease some of the pressure on his hard cock, currently pressed tightly down against his thigh, stuck from being able to spring up.

He could tell that Coulson was getting close with his erratic movements, not too far from choking Tony who could just try to force his throat to relax as it was pounded by the solid but smooth flesh. Tony managed to worm his hand into Coulson's trousers to roll and fondle with his balls for a moment before moving his hand in further still, one finger pressing hard against the older man’s perineum and rubbing upwards

Coulson lodged himself down Tony's throat and pretty much stopped moving, making small desperate humping movements, but seemingly too far gone to coordinate himself to move properly so Tony took the initiative and started swallowing around the swollen end, angling his head as best he could so that he could watch the others face. His head was flat against the door he was leaning on so Tony could only really see his mouth and just about spotted his eyes closed tight. 

The agents body shuddered repeatedly as he neared his end and then his cock was spewing violently down Tony's throat, and he had no choice but to swallow or choke but he didn't care because secretly, and he would never admit it to anyone but Coulson himself, he loved the taste of his lover, loved when he forced him to drink it all down and fill himself up with his cum.

He continued to lick and clean the slowly softening cock as the other man breathed hard, slightly slumped against the door but still managing to stay standing. The older man was subconsciously stroking at Tony's hair as if he were some kind of pet, being rewarded for a job well done and damn him to hell if the engineer didn't find that hot as fuck. He pulled back from the now clean and tired cock, carefully tucking him back into his clothes and doing up the fastenings, Coulson watching him behind heavy lidded eyes.

"Thank you for that." He hummed contentedly. "Is it my turn to do you now?"

Tony stood up, using the others body to steady himself from his aching knees. "Sadly not, we must get back to the party before people start to question where we are. You're coming to my place later though, without question, and we will finish what we started here." He whispered the last part seductively against Coulson's lips, licking at the soft skin, tempting the other for a kiss but pulled back before he could and unlocked the door.

"Find Happy's limo in one hour and make sure no one sees you." Tony didn't wait for a response before he shimmied out of the door and straightened his jacket as he walked back into the party hall. The first thing he did was grab a couple of glasses of the awful champagne, drinking them down to change the taste in his mouth from the strong flavour of Coulson and everything he had to give or there would have been no way he could keep his only recently deceased hard on from returning.

"Tony!" He quickly twisted round to see Pepper moving towards him expectantly. "Where the hell have you been?" 

"What? I was just out back, getting some air and having a quiet moment to myself." He lied quickly. Pepper's stance seemed to dwindle slightly and she sighed, leaning in closer to him to speak quietly in his ear. 

"Are you having panic attacks again? You know you don't have to live with them, there's help..."

"No, Pep, honestly that's not what was happening. Besides I'm over that now, I'm fine." He somewhat lied again, he hadn't been out having a panic attack -far from it really- but it wasn't exactly true to say that they had stopped altogether. He knew she worried about it a lot ever since he finally told her about them and she didn't look to convinced but a party was no place for this kind of conversation so she let it drop, reminding him of an interview he was scheduled for tomorrow noon before wandering off to speak to some others. Tony went back to drinking as much as he could find.

...

It seemed to go on forever but slowly, and with much more alcohol, the hour became half an hour and then just a few minutes. Trying not to appear too excited to leave, he somewhat kindly -even if he was slurring quite a lot- ended the conversation with someone whose name he could not remember before finding Pepper to tell her he was going and that he would talk to her tomorrow before pretty much sneaking out of the less busy entrance door, using the GPS in his watch to find his limo faster, he quickly jumped into the back to find Coulson already sitting there, looking far less inebriated than Tony would have expected, or maybe even preferred. Still, the other man smiled as he sat down and Happy greeted him before pulling off to take them back to Stark tower.

Happy was the only person who know about their relationship because Tony had needed to tell someone in order to be able to keep this quiet and Happy seemed to be the only one he could really trust with this, in the sense that the driver simply didn't care who he was or wasn't fucking.

Tony could already feel his trousers becoming tighter just thinking about having the agent to himself in just a matter of minutes and he leaned against the other man, one hand sliding along his chest, trying to make him turn his body towards him so that the billionaire could have his complete attention. Coulson made a small hesitant noise, looking towards the driver but Tony turned round just in time to see the screen cover coming up and a small smirk plastered on Happy's face before they were alone.

He cocked his head, looking back at Coulson with a small sound as if asking him if he was better now. Then he leaned in with a rather sentimental smirk that didn't really belong on his face for the people who had only ever seen him in public and not his more secret side that he was abundantly reluctant to show anyone. Coulson had spent months wearing the man down in an attempt to earn even an ounce of his trust and he was only now starting to get results. The older man leaned back towards him and greeted the others lips in a shallow kiss which Tony soon deepened rather impatiently.

It only occurred to Coulson after a few minutes of trying to take back control of the way Tony was ravaging his mouth, that the younger man would probably still be quite pent up from earlier, since he had been aroused but hadn't come and then mixing that with the alcohol, and clearly he'd had more than enough from the taste and smell of him. Coulson took a quick glance down, noticing the rather prominent bulge in the others trousers and yes, he was more than ready to take this further, but they really couldn't, not in the back of a limo. 

The whole journey back, Coulson had spent trying to take things back a notch but Tony was one insistent bugger when he wanted to be and by the time the limo pulled up at the base of stark tower, half of the buttons on Coulson's shirt were either undone or had been ripped off completely, his tie askew and his trouser fastenings open from where Tony had tried to get his hand down but had inevitably failed in the awkward position. 

There were bite marks along his jaw and lips, his hair was a mess and he looked just about ready to scream, not made much better when Happy opened the door, looking down upon the scene inside the limo with a wide eyed smirk. Coulson just thanked him dryly for the ride and half dragged the other man into the tower and straight into the nearest elevator, his fist jamming into the button to the floor of Tony's bedroom.

 

"Tony...To-Tony...for the love of god Stark, wait for two damned minutes!" Coulson snapped at the drunken man, and had he really had that much to drink? Though this was Tony Stark, the man had probably found some way to hide an entire bottle of scotch in his shoe or something.

Tony just pushed him hard against the wall of the elevator and kissed and bit at his neck, one hand palming at his unaroused cock, causing an infuriating friction, but Coulson couldn't deny that he loved the feel of the other man against him, just being next to him, sliding his hands along his back and breathing in his scent, even if it was slightly coated by the smell of the alcohol.

There was a rather loud ding and the doors opened to a higher floor, where Tony usually slept if he didn't just let himself fall asleep on one of the couches in the lab after working for days none stop. Coulson moved out of the confined room and towards the general direction of the bedroom, Tony still half hanging off him; seemingly refuse to lose contact with him for now.

He wasn't quite sure what happened but the next thing he knew, he was facing a ceiling and then the beautifully aroused face of his lover as he leaned in to kiss him again, on the floor, perhaps unable to wait until the bedroom, Coulson wasn't sure but if this moment, with the younger man humping against him and using his tongue to try and massage his throat, he didn't care where they were.

"Lift your hips." He ordered and Tony complied, already guessing where this was going. Coulson slid his hand down into the gap between their hips and massaged the firm bulge briefly before undoing the fastenings of his trousers to slip his hand into the others underwear and pleasure him properly. He gripped gently at the hot length and stroked slowly for a moment, slowly increasing his pace until he had Tony responding how he wanted.

Coulson pushed two fingers of his other hand into the engineers mouth, thrusting in and out for a moment and the other sucked and slicked them before pulling them back out and down into Tony's pants to drag against the skin behind his balls and moving towards his hole. Tony moaned pleadingly and pushed back against his fingers, pretty much sinking himself down onto the first one.

Tony's upper body dropped down onto him, keeping his backside up in the air so Coulson could continue to jerk him off and finger him, his face resting down on the agents shoulder where his shirt had been pulled back to reveal pale bare skin which Tony was soon sucking and biting on as well as moaning against when the other added the second finger. He knew he could get close but there was no way he could actually reach his prostate from this angle so Tony would have to accept the deep teasing he was about to receive or they would have to move.

Sure enough, Tony was soon thrusting back harder, trying to get more from the others fingers but just couldn't quite get the right angle, groaning in frustration.

"Come on." Coulson pulled his hand away, letting go of his cock too and tapping him on the side to get him to shift. "There's lube in the bedroom anyway, we can't stay here if you want this to go further." 

He heard Tony grumble lightly but he got up, holding his arm out to help Coulson up and they moved into his room. Coulson wasn't so used to seeing Tony quite this worked up for sex, as two older men, they were both at the point where they could slow down and enjoy the process of being together and not just getting off but tonight, the engineer reminded him somewhat of a teenager, a slight desperation in his actions.

Tony fell backwards onto the bed and pushed himself back into the pillows, pulling Coulson along by his arm to climb on top of him. The agent kissed down along Tony's chest as he unbuttoned his shirt, briefly licking over his arc reactor but not halting there for too long, he knew it was quite a sensitive subject for the engineer, who was already humping up against his stomach while he moved lower. He made Tony sit up to pull off his upper clothing fully, tossing them away, forgotten before they hit the floor.

Coulson moved down quickly after that, grabbing at the others open trousers to pull them out of the way and then Tony's cock was in his mouth before he could even realise what was happening. He wasted no time in hollowing his cheeks and sucking the engineer down. Tony groaned hard and shivered from the sudden attack of pleasure. He leaned over, twisting his body awkwardly so he could reach into the draw and clumsily grab the lube, as good as throwing it at Phil, not bothering or really needing to explain what he wanted the older man to do with it.

Pulling back, the agent quickly yanked off his shirt and jacket and flicked open the bottle, slicking the two fingers he had been using earlier, tossing the bottle to the side and setting back to work on the man’s ass and cock, licking and sucking and teasing, while prodding inwards and upwards with his fingers until...

"Ahh...fuck!" Tony suddenly ground his hips down onto the fingers, but bucked back up just after, not giving Phil enough time to pull back and he jabbed the older man in the back if his throat, making him cough and pull back. He looked up to see a sheepish but still desperate look on Tony's face and couldn't even bring himself to make a remark as he just moved down again and worked to bring his lover to that kind of uncontrolled pleasure once again.

A few minutes later, Tony squirmed and then pushed Phil off his cock as well as pulling backwards, trying to remove his fingers. "Stop." He breathed raggedly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Coulson asked, slightly concerned about the rather abrupt stop. Tony just raised an eyebrow at him.

"No...I just didn't wanna come that way. I want you to fuck me." He said the last sentence in the most daring and sexually welcoming voice he had heard come from the other man and in this moment, Coulson really kind if hated his age.

"Might be a bit of a problem there." Phil responded, a thin, humourless smile spreading across his face as Tony's look of confusing. He simply looked downwards without giving an answer, staring pointedly as his crotch. Tony seemed to get where this was going but moved over to feel him through his trousers, his expression dropped completely when he felt the soft cock through the fabric.

"Why didn't you just say if you're not in the mood? I could have just whacked off." Tony said sitting up, but he didn't sound angry. Coulson moved closer to him.

"No that's not what I meant, Tony. I am in the mood, I really am. I'm just...not as young as I used to be and I only came less than a couple of hours ago..." He trailed off and tilted his head down a little. "I don't want to stop, I just can't fuck you yet but you can fuck me if you want." 

Tony made a face. "I'm not gonna fuck you if you're not even gonna enjoy it man, come on..."

"So make me enjoy it." Coulson cut in, moving closer again and running his hands down the others arms. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want it." Tony was hesitant but he seemed to convince the billionaire eventually because he nodded and moved aside for Phil to lie down where he had been before.

"If you wanna stop...at any point..." Coulson nodded, closing his eyes and tilting his head up while pulling Tony down onto him. He pressed on the back of Tony's head to bring him down into a kiss and when they pulled apart, the other man was much more into it, the earlier distraction as good as forgotten as a playful smile crept onto his lips. 

Phil heard the cap of the lube click open and he tensed slightly in anticipation, it had been quite a while since they had done it this way, Tony had usually preferred to be the bottom and they had sort of naturally fell into place, sometimes switching things around but not too often. He felt a warm hand on his knee and he shifted his legs apart, bringing them up slightly to make things easier.

Tony pressed and stroked around at his entrance for a while until Phil had shifted more comfortable was now pushing back a little to make him slip in, which he finally did then. He didn't wait too long to press the second in, but even then, they still didn't feel to be going too deep.

"Pass me one of the cushions." Tony ordered lightly and Coulson handed him one from under his head, tilting his back downwards slightly and when Tony pushed the cushion under his backside, he was tilted even more, completely worth the effort when Tony's fingers slipped deeper and easier and brushed up against the older man’s prostate. Phil bucked at the sudden sensation and started panting lightly when Tony continuously rubbed against just the right place.

"That feel good?" Tony asked, a teasing edge to his voice. Phil simply moaned and nodded, getting louder when the other sped up and pressed harder a few times. Even with the skilful pleasure that Tony was giving him, he still wasn't hard. He opened his eyes to see Tony looking down at the flaccid length, almost as if willing it to spring up at his command.

"Come on." Coulson said. "Fuck me, Tony." The younger man still looked hesitant but he pulled his fingers away, Phil feeling the loss but knowing what was about to replace it was much more exciting.

"You sure about this?" Tony asked. Coulson nodded, bringing a hand up to stroke at the engineers face before he pulled away to grab a condom from the draw, sliding it on quickly and grabbing for the lube again. Neither of them really needed the condoms at this point, it was fair to say that they weren't sleeping with anyone else but it was a good habit to have and they both agreed that it didn't take away from their enjoyment.

Tony leaned back down over Phil, who pulled him into a kiss before he could do anything else, and they stayed like that for a while, kissing deeply and slowly. Phil stroked at his back and Tony held onto the back of his neck, his thumbs rubbing in delicate circles on his jaw line.

They humped together, Tony's slick cock pressing into the cleft of his ass and Phil used a leg on the others hips to pull him in. Tony changed the angle of his hips just slightly and the first few inches of his cock went in smoothly. He continued to move in slowly until he could go no further and then instead of pulling back out to set a rhythm, he ground his hips in small circles, increasing in circumference as Phil got used to him and judging by the low grunts and the tight grip on his shoulders, he was doing just fine.

Finally, he started pulling back only to thrust in again with a moan of sheer bliss at finally being able to let go and enjoy this, Phil was moaning with him and everything was right.

Except that Phil still wasn't hard and it really bugged Tony not to be able to fix it, but the way the older man was pushing against him and grabbing him as hard as he was, only showed how much he was enjoying this. He decided to drop it, either way if Phil enjoyed it in any way, he was happy and it had been far too long since he had come and it was a thing that needed to happen soon.

He was cut out of his train of thought by a sharp moan. The agents face scrunching a bit more and his grip increasing.

"That feel good?" Tony asked, not giving Phil a second to answer before rolling his hips in a series of hard thrusts that made both of their toes curl. 

"Ahh...fuck!" Phil gritted his teeth, his legs scrambling to find purchase, unable to decide between pressing against the bed so he could thrust up against Tony or bringing his legs up to pull the other into him more. Once he found his rhythm, they stayed like that for a while, panting at each other, not saying much save for the occasional encouragement or plea for more.

"God fuck, I love you." Phil cried, his hands coming up to rest at the top of Tony's shoulders, almost on the back of his neck and he squeezed in a mixture of affection and pleasure. Tony continued breathing and thrusting for a while before leaning closer. 

"I love you to." He kissed the other man, pressing his tongue into his hot mouth. It had always been hard for him to say that, having taken well over a couple of years for him to be able to say it back to Pepper. It hadn't taken quite that amount if time with Coulson and he couldn't decide if maybe he was simply more comfortable with the older man or his guard was slowly coming down. After all, his break up with Pepper had been a rather positive one, well as positive as brake ups could go really, a mutual agreement that she needed more than he could give, since saying the words were not nearly enough as truly devoting yourself to someone and so they ended, simple as that. Coulson wasn't after quite as much as she had been, since his work didn't always involve Tony, he got quite a lot of time away from the engineer and this suited both of them perfectly.

Tony could feel the other man squeezing him from the inside, and he struggled hard not to pick up the pace and just rut into the other man until he exploded but he wanted Phil to come first, to know even if just for himself, for his own ego, that the agent had actually enjoyed this and not done it for his sake.

He dragged one hand down to fondle at the older man’s balls, since any help would be better than none surely, but Coulson slapped his hand away, pulling back from the kiss.

"Don't...don't need it." He panted roughly. "Almost...there." Tony leaned down to lick and bite at his neck instead since Phil seemed to need all the air he could get with his short cut off breaths. He picked up the pace, but for the agents sake more than his own, now quite intent on making the other come like this alone. 

"Gone come on just my cock huh?" Tony asked, his shudder hidden behind the thrusting. Phil just nodded breathlessly, his body tensing for the forthcoming orgasm. Tony settled for another solid wave of thrusts, directly against the others prostate and that did it, sending Coulson spasming and jolting into his release, his cock twitching a little but otherwise making no sign of reaching his climax. The engineer wasn't certain that the other man was actually coming at all but the way his body jerked and his face scrunched up tightly and he moaned almost like he was dying, there was no mistaking what was happening and Tony could only smile and ride him through it as he worked towards his own release.

Phil was still enjoying the aftermath when Tony reached his climax, the pure and wonderful sense of relief waving through him as he spilled inside the thin plastic covering, which was inside his lover. He let himself drop most of his weight onto the older man and breathed hard against his neck.

Coulson was the first to try and move, pushing Tony to make him fall to the side but the engineer stayed firmly in place, pretty much fully relaxed on Phil now.

"Don't even think about it." Tony mumbled, his mouth pressed to Phil's chest, muffling his words. "Sleep now, clean later." He shuffled a little, his now soft cock slipping out from Coulson who wrapped his arms around his sleepy lover, kissing his sweetly on the head. Tony lifted up to face Phil and reciprocate the kiss with his own lips before they got comfortable and talked lightly until they fell asleep.

...

"Tony, goddammit wake up!" The engineer groaned and scrunched himself tighter into his comfortable position, snuggling the warm body closer to him and nuzzling his face into him. Fuck it, Pepper could wait until later.

Wait...Pepper?

Tony's eyes snapped open and he shot up into a sitting position to see Pepper looking at him expectantly.

"Pepper..." Tony said dumbly before flailing around a bit, wondering if it was worth trying to cover Coulson under the paper thin possibility that she hasn't yet noticed him. His decision was made for him, however, when Phil simply sat up, leaning back calmly and greeting the pissed off blond.

"Good morning Phil." She greeted with a friendly smile before her eyes shifted to Tony, pinning him in place. "Or should I say good afternoon?" She snapped at him. 

"What?" Tony made a face, since when was this a normal thing that happened?

"The interview, Tony. You said you would be there, it was-" she checked her watch. "38 minutes ago. They phone me and I have to make up some bullshit reason as to why you were not here!" Tony was still looking at her incredulously. Pepper seemed to get even more pissed.

"What?" She asked, a slightly deadly edge to her tone.

"Uh..." Tony didn't even know where to start, wasn't she shocked to see him in bed...with Phil Coulson...naked? Pepper seemed to pick up on what he was getting at and her tone softened a little.

"Oh." She waved her hand passively. "Please. You can't keep anything from me, Tony. Plus it was Phil that confirmed it anyway." Tony twisted round to look at the calm man, that infuriating smile still on his face.

"What?" He said. "She asked, was I supposed to lie?" 

Tony didn't actually have an answer for that. They had never really decided to hide it, but they weren't telling people either so Tony had sort of just assumed it was a secret and things had fell into place. Pepper didn't seem to care but would the others be so open? He had a feeling Barton would enjoy a few jokes at the least.

"No." Tony started. "No of course not, I just...hadn't considered anyone actually finding out." He smiled in a sheepish manner, Coulson placed his hand over the top of Tony's which he was leaning back onto and was as good as hidden by the bedcovers.

"Okay." Pepper said at length. "I'm leaving now; the interview has been pushed back to three o'clock." She pointed at Tony. "If you are late or miss this again, I will have your balls for earrings, got it?" Tony nodded, a little wide eyed at her threat. She stepped back and smiled at Phil nicely again, wishing him a good day before leaving.

She's always so nice to you." Tony remarked, rather childishly but not really putting any meaning behind it. "So who else have you blabbered about us to then?" He pushed the older man back, pulling himself up onto him.

"I haven't specifically told anyone, but I think a few people suspect us." Phil continued to smile, stroking up the others back and kissing him on his unresponsive lips as Tony was as good as pouting at him, a look that really didn't suit him at all, Coulson thought. Tony hummed and eventually kissed back.

"Maybe it would just be easier if everyone knew anyway. It's not like they can do anything about it right?" 

"Sure, if you wanna tell them, I'll be right there with you." Tony didn't respond, thinking to himself deeply.

"Whatever we do, it's not going to be decided now, and I gotta shower. Can't turn up to an interview stinking of sex now can I?" Coulson grabbed him round the middle and flipped them over before the other man could get up from the bed.

"Oh but that's such a good scent on you. Thoroughly used...and still wanting more." He added when his hips shifted to feel the firmness of an aroused cock on his lover.

"We don't have time." Tony squirmed to get out from his grip, not really putting a huge effort into it if he was being honest though. 

"We have over two hours; your interview isn't until three, that's plenty." Phil countered deeply, pressing himself into the younger man who hummed out a pleasured complaint.

"You are a bad influence." Tony accused, kissing Phil and grinning when the agent scoffed against his mouth.

Needless to say that they didn't get out of bed for the next hour and a half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope this was alright. Next up will be a Tony/Loki vs Steve Bucky in a prank fight from Hel which I am pretty excited to write, so hopefully it will be done sooner than these have been. 
> 
> I have a total of 29 prompts now and I think that 30 might be a nice round number before I cut off the asks, so if anyone has one they want, write it below. It will literally be first come first serve so if you look at the comments and someone has already left a prompt then that will be the one I am doing.
> 
> That is all. Back soon :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> If you have any prompts/more prompts then just write them in the comments. I'm trying to expand my character writing so if you have a rare pairing, like this one, that you would like a fic for or any pairing and prompt you want, write the pairing and a prompt (as detailed as you wish) and I will fill it out as a one shot and add it in order of receiving it. I currently have about 22 prompts from users but all will be filled as soon as I can.
> 
> Pairings can be more than two people, they can also just be one person going solo, I will write any kink so be as creative as you want.
> 
> The prompt doesn't have to be porn but please specify if you don't want sex in it because otherwise it will definitely contain sex.
> 
> All prompts I receive will be filled, that is a promise.
> 
> Okay so in the next part we will have some Darcy/Bruce/Hulk smut.


End file.
